pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
You're the One That I Want
"You're the One That I Want" is a song written by John Farrar for the 1978 film version of the musical Grease. It was performed by John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John. It is one of the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 3 million copies among the United States, the United Kingdom, Germany and France alone, with estimates of more than 15 million copies sold overall.2345 Contents 1 Chart history 2 The 1998 're-release' 3 Charts and certifications 3.1 Charts 3.2 Sales and certifications 4 Cover versions Chart history Upon its release in conjunction with the film (and its status as a potential blockbuster worldwide), the single became a huge international hit, reaching number 1 in several countries. In the U.S. the single reached #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 for one week in June 1978,6 and was certified Platinum for shipments exceeding 2 million copies.7 It also topped the UK Singles Chart for nine weeks in the summer of 1978, some months before the film had even been released in that country.8 As of 2013, it is still the fifth best-selling single of all time in the U.K., where it has sold 2 million copies.9 The 1998 're-release' A re-released dance version of the single by Almighty Records reached #4 in the UK in 1998, the twentieth anniversary of the film's debut.8 Charts and certifications Charts Chart (1978) Peak position Australian Kent Music Report 1 Austrian Singles Chart 1 Canadian Singles Chart 1 Dutch Top 40 1 Eurochart Hot 100 1 Finnish Singles Chart 1 German Singles Chart 1 Irish Singles Chart 1 Italian Singles Chart 3 Japanese Oricon Singles Chart 25 New Zealand RIANZ Singles Chart 1 Norwegian VG-lista Singles Chart 1 Swiss Singles Chart 1 Swedish Singles Chart 1 U.S. Billboard Hot 100 1 U.S. Billboard Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks 23 UK Singles Chart 1 Chart (1998) Peak position Australian ARIA Singles Chart 32 Irish Singles Chart 15 UK Singles Chart 4 Sales and certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments France (SNEP)10 Platinum 1,800,0004 Germany (BVMI)11 Gold 250,000^ United Kingdom (BPI)12 3X Platinum 2,000,0009 United States (RIAA)13 Platinum 2,500,00014 Total available sales: 6,550,000 *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone Preceded by "Too Much, Too Little, Too Late" by Johnny Mathis and Deniece Williams Billboard Hot 100 number-one single June 10, 1978 Succeeded by "Shadow Dancing" by Andy Gibb Preceded by "Rivers of Babylon" by Boney M. UK Singles Chart number-one single 17 June 1978 - 12 August 1978 Succeeded by "Three Times a Lady" by The Commodores Preceded by "Rivers of Babylon" by Boney M. "Substitute" by Clout Irish Singles Chart number-one single 24 June 1978 - 12 August 1978 26 August 1978 Succeeded by "Substitute" by Clout" Three Times a Lady" by Commodores Preceded by "Baker Street" by Gerry Rafferty "Rivers of Babylon" by Boney M. Australian Kent Music Report number-one single June 26, 1978 - July 10, 1978 August 21, 1978 - October 9, 1978 Succeeded by "Rivers of Babylon" by Boney M. "Are You Old Enough?" by Dragon Preceded by "Rivers of Babylon" by Boney M. Dutch Top 40 number-one single July 1, 1978 - August 26, 1978 Succeeded by "You're the Greatest Lover" by Luv' Cover versions "You're the One That I Want" Single by Craig McLachlan and Deborah Gibson from the album Grease - Original London Cast Recording Released 1993 Length 3:27 Label Epic Writer(s) John Farrar Deborah Gibson single chronology "Free Me" (1993) "You're the One That I Want" (1993) "For Better or Worse" (1995) Craig McLachlan chronology "Time Warp" (1992) "You're the One That I Want" (1993) "Grease" (1993) In 1993, Epic Records released the London cast recording, Grease - Original London Cast Recording, and "You're the One That I Want" was issued as the lead single by Craig McLachlan and Deborah Gibson (Epic UK 659 522, released July 1993). In part due to a routine promotional push and huge box office success of the first major revival of Grease, this cover version scored big on the UK singles charts, peaking at number thirteen.8 British comedians Arthur Mullard and Hylda Baker also released a version of the song in 1978. This version is perhaps best remembered for an infamously bad live performance on the TV show Top of the Pops; both Mullard and Baker sang out of tune, fluffed the lyrics and seemed utterly bemused. Their version reached No. 22 in the UK.8 In 1978, the German comedians Dieter Hallervorden and Helga Feddersen released a parody version under the title Du, die Wanne ist voll. The song reached position number four in the German charts.15 Du, die Wanne ist voll literally means Hey, the bathtub is full, and the joke consists of using funny German wordings that sound vaguely similar to the English lyrics. In 1982, Alvin and the Chipmunks and Charlene the Chipette covered the song for the album The Chipmunks Go Hollywood. In 1996, the song was covered for the Greased EP by Less Than Jake. In 2001 or 2003, the song appeared on Bob the Builder: The Album. In October 2004 a version recorded by British sophisti-pop band The Beautiful South was used as the first track on their album of cover songs, Golddiggas, Headnodders and Pholk Songs. The song serves as the source of the title of the American reality TV show Grease: You're the One that I Want!. This gritty rockabilly version replaced the original second-to-last song in its Broadway run, "All Choked Up," for the Broadway revival it would then give rise to, with its two winners, Max Crumm and Laura Osnes. In 2012, a cover version by Angus & Julia Stone was used in commercials for Sky (UK and Ireland). In 2014, Lo-Fang included a cover on his album Blue Film. This version included a much slower tempo with string instruments and ethereal vocals. Lo-Fang's cover was used in the 2014 Baz Luhrmann mini film advertisement for Chanel No. 5. It also charted in France, Spain, Belgium and Switzerland.16 Category:1978 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Debbie Gibson songs Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:John Travolta songs Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Olivia Newton-John songs Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by John Farrar Category:Songs from Grease (film) Category:Songs from Grease (musical) Category:Songs written by John Farrar Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Vocal duets Category:1978 songs